


【超级羊羊】昆山夜光

by mobeijun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 旗袍play, 架空民国, 非典型娘炮文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun





	【超级羊羊】昆山夜光

1  
“哟，小张总，稀客呀。”裁缝铺的年轻老板从缝纫机上堆着的一堆布料里抬起头，“最近又挣大钱去了啊，这回做件贵点的不？”  
“代老板惯会取笑张某人了，我哪次没要你平日里卖不出去的精贵料子？”张超扯起嘴角，“天凉了，来做冬装，代老板可有好的料子么？”  
“有，一早给小张总备下了，咱们里屋去挑。”代玮回了张超一个眼色，圆片的眼镜闪过一道光。  
代玮给新来的学徒交代了几句便带张超进了里屋，学徒与店里的其他客人都当是老板里屋存的都是些珍贵的时新料子，也没多管。

2  
代玮十几岁从师傅手里接了裁缝铺的时候还是个腼腆的，揣着旁人不知道的小心思兢兢业业得地给人裁体量衣，直到碰上了同样十八九岁正意气风发的张超。  
张超也是十几岁接了家里的生意，上面有一个大哥嫁的早，下面有四个弟弟都还小，家里的生意不难管，谈下了几桩大生意赚的盆满钵满，从此小张总一战成名，顺手还开了几家胭脂水粉的新铺子玩玩。  
张超之前的衣服不在代玮那里做的，偶有一日张超路过跟代玮对上了眼，不知怎的，小张总就把文文弱弱的代老板拉进了里屋。  
“小张总，料子都在外头，你拉我进屋里做啥？”代玮悄悄往衣架处挪了挪，想遮住挂了几件旗袍的架子。  
“代老板，我瞅着咱们像是一类人，才特来求你做衣服。”张超进屋就瞥见了那几件旗袍，腰臀比与尺寸不比寻常女子的。  
代玮这会儿倒是没再刻意遮掩：“不知小张总想做什么款式的？”  
“旗袍。”

3  
进了屋，两人就同在外讲话不一样了。  
张超进了屋直奔衣架子去了：“啧啧啧，代代姐姐，你还真是利用职务之便，给自己做了不少好东西啊。”  
衣架子上照例挂着一水不是寻常女子尺寸的旗袍，样式和布料皆是上等的。  
“行了，超儿妹妹，好的都给你留着呢，少不了你的，过来看看有没有心怡的料子。”代玮捧起几匹布料给张超看，“旗袍的样式来来去去就那几样，你要是喜欢洋装，我还能做多些样式出来。”  
“可我偏是喜欢旗袍呢，代代姐姐若是觉得洋装好看，便穿给你的卓哥哥看去。”张超对着代玮手里的布料挑挑拣拣，“这个，这个不错。”张超挑出一匹墨绿真丝带水色暗纹的料子。  
“怎么换了个风格？”代玮颠了颠手里的另外几匹大红色料子，“我原以为你还会继续要红的，这次特地进了几匹上等的，寻常人根本买不起用来裁衣服，小张总是想让我砸手里吗？”  
“若是这次成功了，你这几匹红的，我可就能全要了。”张超冲代玮挑眉，语气突然有些落寞，“若是不成功，我也全买下，送你，你自己做几身好看的。”  
代玮算是知道张超要去干嘛了，转身把料子放了，拉了张超的手坐在平日里小憩用的榻上：“终于想好要跟你的杨哥哥坦白啦，没事，当初我不也是紧张了好几天，你那会儿还安慰我呢，怎么这会儿自己紧张起来。”  
“不是每个人都能跟仝部长一样的。”张超叹了口气，转头又提起要求来，“这次我要绣白色的牡丹花，开高叉，你不是嫌旗袍样式不多吗，那你能给我做件露背的出来么？”  
“行，行。”代玮一一答应下来，“盘扣我都给你勾个花形儿的，保证你漂漂亮亮得去会情郎，好让我把剩下的布料全销出去。”  
说着代玮又扯过皮尺：“过来量尺寸，也不知道小张总这半个月里谈生意吃了那么多酒水，丰腴了些没有。”  
“我没胖！”

4  
民国初立，在上海滩这块地界上，男女成婚或是男男拜堂，都不是什么稀奇事儿，老百姓接受度也高，但是但凡是男子穿了女子的衣物或是行的女子作态，委婉的叫你一声儿兔儿爷，粗俗的能直接骂你小娘皮子。  
小张总跟代老板都丢不起那人，平日里一个西装马甲的到处谈生意，一个青衫长袍的坐在铺子里踩缝纫机，偷了闲两人就藏在裁缝铺的里屋穿着旗袍过过瘾，你摸一下我的胸调笑说被情哥哥揉得愈发丰满了，我拍一下你的屁股打趣讲被情郎撞肿了怎的还不消，当真跟两个刚刚坠入爱河的女学生一样躲在闺房里凑在一起谈天说笑，从时新的衣物料子样式聊到新进的水粉口脂，最后再含羞带怯得聊自己的恋人，被对方调侃得恼羞成怒了就佯装打两记，总还是会笑着滚成一团。  
张超也试过偷偷在家里穿，奈何家里的房门都不带锁，第一次就被几个尚不懂事的弟弟给撞见了，好说歹说又赔了一大篮子洋行里的糖果才封住了几个小孩的嘴。  
“为什么不让说啊，明明锅锅穿起来很好看啊。”至今几个小的依旧想不通二哥的用意，管他呢，糖好吃就行。

5  
张超的情郎叫高杨，在上海滩出了名的清心寡欲，京城来的小公子，据说爹是中央的什么大官，自己也是年少有为，二十出头在边疆立了大功，就封了少校的军衔调任到这富庶的上海。高杨到上海军区司令部任职的头一天，住处就被有心人送了一堆男男女女任高小公子挑选，高小公子愣是看不懂似的一个个问了住处遣人送了回去，第二天军区里的有心人也被一个个打发了走，从此也是一战成名，再没人敢往高杨的府里送人。  
奈何再清心寡欲也是有人收的，清冷的高小公子被看上去就精明市侩的小张总给勾走了魂，军服都来不及换，匆忙买了礼去登门拜访，第二天就通知的报社，让全上海都知道了自己有主了，老云家的小张总也有主了，顺便给京城的爹发了一封电报。  
“到底是个当兵的。”当时代玮听了这事儿两眼放光，圆片的玻璃镜片都挡不住，“看着老僧入定，入了凡尘倒是雷厉风行的，小张总可以啊，御弟哥哥似的都能被你勾引了去。”  
张超当时正试着代玮新做成的暗红色旗袍，站在穿衣镜前面搔首弄姿，大朵的白色芍药贴着腰际绽开绵延到胸口，听了代玮的话喜不自禁：“那是，当时那架势把我两个爹都吓着了，他俩还以为高杨直接来下聘礼求亲来了。”其实当时张超也吓着了，一面之缘后他回到家对高杨也是心动不已，正筹划着下次怎么跟高杨再碰上面呢，就从窗户里瞧见高杨带着副官翻身从马上下来，搬了五六个红木箱子敲开了自家的门。  
“不知少校看上了我家哪位小子，这会儿直接来下聘礼了。”郑云龙倒是淡定，明知故问，贾凡早就嫁了，底下四个小的最大的蔡程昱不过十二，只是不知道高杨来上海不过才一个月，是怎么跟超儿搞上的。  
“郑老板，高某今日在酒楼见了令郎心觉有缘，特来拜会，只是想交个朋友。”高杨温和有礼，若不是军装冷硬，张超都觉得他只是个教书先生。  
“不知少校，是想交哪种朋友？”张超从楼上走下来，站在郑云龙背后，看向高杨。  
“若是今日这朋友交得了，那下次高某再带礼来叨扰郑老板，那便是货真价实的聘礼了。”  
那时高杨话是说给郑云龙听的，眼神却是越过了郑云龙的肩头死盯着张超，满是与平静温雅的微笑毫不相干的热烈，高杨眼底汹涌着的爱意简直要把张超溺死。  
最后当然是答应了，张超回忆完了盯着身上的芍药看：“之前我从来不是个相信一见钟情的主儿，直到遇见高杨了。”其实刚遇上还是怀疑的，自己没经历过这奇异的感觉，也没勇气跑到一个刚认识几个时辰的人跟前去表白心迹，然而他的怀疑和踌躇，都被高杨拿平日里封在冰里的烈火烧了个干净，于是他信了，且深信不疑。

6  
代玮做旗袍快得很，几年下来张超的各处尺寸他都记得清楚，他晓得张超向来是怕什么便要去做什么，张超这会儿最怕的就是高杨嫌弃他是个兔儿爷，但他又偏要让高杨知道，且要做到极致，张超前几日留下的牡丹纹样，品种是叫“昆山夜光”，这品种的牡丹稀奇就稀奇在因着花瓣里有磷，在月光下会发光，也是白牡丹里最白的品种。  
“代老板，你这衣服啥时候才能做好，手艺不如以前了啊。”张超摊在榻上，看着代玮做盘扣。  
“急什么，你那日送来的花样也太复杂了，就这才几日，哪儿那么快就能绣出来。”代玮不会绣工 ，常常是将画好的图样给了相熟的苏绣绣娘请她代劳的，但做起盘扣确是一绝，几下将盘扣也做成个牡丹的样子，拿金线镶了个边，举起来对着张超比了比，什么昆山夜光，夜里头才能发光有几个人能看着，他小张总，就该是跟金星雪浪一样在白日里也能发着光的。  
“好了，我不急，你最近都在给我做衣服，仝部长就没来烦你？”张超拿着一版各式各样的盘扣研究，啧啧啧地赞叹代玮真是好手艺。  
“烦啊，可烦，成天念我只会给你做衣服不给他做一件。”代玮笑道。  
“你哪里是不给他做衣服，你就是太上心了才至今没做出来吧。”张超扬了扬手里盘扣的样式，“这些个我觉着都挺适合仝卓的，你怎么都弃了。”  
“得了，你还是想想怎么跟你的高杨哥哥说这事儿吧，照他那脾气，指不定哪天也是跟你翻脸，又是一通报纸，让全上海都知道你有这癖好。”  
“这不还有你陪我吗，代代姐姐～”

7  
等张超那件旗袍做好，上海已经快要入冬了，张超在代玮铺子的里屋第一次穿上那件墨绿的旗袍，后背镂了个细纺锤形的空档，他心里头怕，初冬的凉气丝丝缝缝得顺着细密的针脚贴着他裸露的那一小块皮肤，仿佛那一块就是他的阿克琉斯之踵，到时候高杨一个带着嫌恶的眼神都能叫他万劫不复。  
“不怕，没事的。”代玮安慰他。  
张超点头，换下了那身衣服，临走了还顺走一件代玮的兔毛小披肩：“大冷天的才做完你得冻死我，这个我拿走了啊！”  
自从高杨跟张超恋爱以来，高杨再忙于军务，张超再忙于生意，两人每周必有一天会去高杨家吃顿晚饭，再诉一诉也许才三天不见的相思之苦，用仝卓的话来说就是，腻歪，他们一晚上不见都有相思苦能诉的。  
这会儿高杨回到家，手上还提了张超最爱吃的小西点，正弯着腰去脱军靴，就看见视线里出现了一双眼下富家女子间最时兴的漆皮高跟鞋。高杨缓缓抬头看去，眼神从细瘦白皙的脚踝一直爬到来人的脸。  
“超儿，又玩什么呢。”高杨笑了笑，“去换了吧，莫着了凉。”  
“好看吗？”还好，高杨并没有露出什么不喜的神色，张超愈发胆大。  
“自然…好看。”高杨深吸了一口气，怎么可能不好看，本就白的人由这墨绿一衬更是白的透明般，修身的旗袍紧贴着腰身一路向下，到了腿根开了个叉出来，平日里不见光的大腿随着动作在裙摆里若隐若现，唇上绛红的口脂应是张超自己淘来的，不见他铺子里有过这等勾人魂魄的艳色。  
高杨伸出手搂住了张超的腰侧，感叹这旗袍的料子倒是上品，腰侧绽开的牡丹花芯里藏着嫩嫩的莹绿色，花叶向后延伸到镂空的背，隐在了针脚里。高杨顺着花叶一路摸到了张超背后的那一出空档，细腻的触感让高杨入了迷，张超也乖顺得伏在高杨的颈肩，任高杨动作。  
“超儿，换了去吧。”高杨又开口，张超听着闷闷的，心一狠，抓了高杨的另一只手往裙衩处探。  
“高杨哥哥，我冷。”张超抬眼，尖尖的下巴埋进了白绒绒的披肩，“帮超儿暖一暖吧。”说着又去亲高杨的唇，高杨哪里还能再忍下去，一手扶着张超的后脑，就去寻张超的唇舌共舞，另一手从裙衩一路移到了旗袍背后的空档处，沿着张超微凹的脊线抚摸。  
再分开时，张超的口脂晕开了一层，右边更是从嘴角一直晕到了脸颊中央，高杨舔了舔沾染到自己唇上的口脂，用拇指抚过张超脸上的那一道红：“超儿，别后悔。”  
张超顺着高杨眼里迸溅出的火光看回他的眼底，道：“不后悔。”  
高杨打横抱起张超往卧室走，一路上张超双臂都勾着高杨的脖颈，细细密密得吻他的下巴，直到被放上床都不愿消停。  
高杨轻笑，啄了一下张超的薄唇又去舔他的耳垂，他们不行房事的时候高杨就偏爱张超的耳垂，但这会儿张超为了带进珍珠的耳钉，粉白的耳垂红艳艳的，一跳一跳得发着烫，高杨连同那颗珍珠也一道含进了嘴里，舔舐着耳垂背面没被遮挡的新伤，血腥味混同着金属的特殊气味在高杨的舌尖跃动，张超又疼又痒，身子在高杨身下仿佛扭成了一条蛇，口中细细发出几声若有可无的呻吟。  
“高杨，疼，疼，别舔了。”张超小心翼翼得推了一下高杨的胸膛，“你的皮带，硌着我了。”  
高杨这才放开张超可怜的耳垂，几下就把上衣连同皮带都解开扔到了床下：“超儿怎么不唤我高杨哥哥了？超儿今日穿成这样，是想穿着这旗袍，与我欢好么？”  
张超羞红了脸，但还是点了点头。  
“超儿何时跟女子一样，这般含羞带怯。”高杨隔着细滑的真丝布料舔吻着张超的乳肉。  
“我…嗯啊…我若说，我向来如此，高杨哥哥会嫌弃我吗？”  
高杨顿了顿，看着张超胸前湿了的一小块布料出了神，半晌才温和地抬起头，又吻上了张超：“不会，只要是超儿，我都喜欢。”  
张超心中大喜，回应得越发热烈，抬起腰身去摩擦高杨的下身，直到隔着布料都能感受到那炽热的一团，硬邦邦得抵着张超半勃的阴茎。  
两人都不是喜欢做前戏的主儿，高杨拍了拍张超的屁股，张超就自动跪趴在了高杨面前，高杨这回看清了，细纺锤形的镂空，隐隐约约透着突起的蝴蝶骨，不似女子的柔婉，反而生命力勃发地让高杨生怕面前的人突然生出一对翅膀飞了去。  
高杨隔着旗袍的裙摆揉了揉张超的屁股，张超胯骨窄，但屁股又浑圆挺翘，每次做爱都让高杨爱不释手。高杨撩开了裙摆，发现张超居然没有穿底裤，露出的穴口微微地张合，亮亮的泛着水光，高杨又伸出两只手往张超的股间探，发觉果然一片湿濡：“超儿，润滑自己做好了？”  
张超闷闷地应了一声，又往后拱了拱示意高杨快些，高杨当然不会拒绝，掏出憋了许久的阴茎，草草扩张了几下就挺进了张超的肉穴。  
“嗯哼！”张超被顶得一震，齿间咬着床单不让自己叫出声来，只能呜呜嗯嗯得发出些不成调子的声音。  
高杨俯下身去，前胸紧贴着张超的后背，腾出一只手去拧张超的下巴，迫使他偏过头与自己湿吻，水声啧啧作响，黏黏腻腻得充斥着整个房间。  
张超有些呼吸不过来，高杨上边儿跟他吻得难舍难分，下边儿也毫不减速地大力冲撞，张超之前跟代玮闺房密话就讲过，高杨不穿军装就是个文质彬彬的玉面书生，穿上军装是玉面罗刹，在床上，估计跟他手底下的那些个兵痞子差不多，不论技术，只知道横冲直撞，但十次里总有七八次能撞到或者碾过自己的那一处软肉，也能让他爽得什么淫词艳语断断续续往外冒。  
“超儿，你上次是不是跟我说，想学骑马。”高杨放开了张超的下巴，又改去挑逗张超的耳垂。  
“你，嗯啊，你说这个干嘛？”张超的脑子早被撞成了一团浆糊，“你不是…啊…不是说…嗯啊…这会儿天冷了，不，不方便去马场吗？”  
高杨失笑，身下倒是加快了速度，撞的张超哭喊不断，话都连不成一句整的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊…高…高杨！慢点……哈啊！要要去了！”高杨连续几下碾在张超体内那块软肉上，张超惊叫一声射了出来，连续的几道白精射在了张超垂在身前的旗袍裙摆上，真丝的面料瞬间湿了一小片，粘稠的精液顺着丝滑的裙摆缓缓得往下流。  
张超脱了力，回想起高杨的话，又问：“之前不是还说天冷骑马容易头疼吗，这会儿怎么突然提起来了？”  
高杨还埋在张超体内，闻言狠狠又是一顶，惹得还处于高潮后敏感期的张超一声惊叫，才慢慢从张超身体里退出来，用手指摸了一下张超被肏得微微嘟起的穴口。  
张超被摸得又痒又爽，腰快要扭出花来：“高杨你讲话，别玩老子！”  
高杨把张超翻了个身扶着他坐了起来：“别急，我今天先教超儿基础好不好。”  
张超一脸不解：“今天？不要了吧，这么晚了。”  
高杨慢慢躺下，拖着张超的屁股让他坐在了自己的胯骨上，肉乎乎的屁股缝正贴着自己的肉棒，“就是晚上才好，要是白天，有心人听了去怕是说我白日宣淫。”说着又用手托起张超的屁股掰开，龟头顶上了嘟起的穴口，张超惊得缩了一下，下一秒高杨马上放了手，掐住张超的腰捅到了最深。  
阴茎进到了前所未有的深度，柱身完全被包裹，被肠壁吸附的舒爽让高杨头皮发麻。肠壁被破开到一个更深的地方，张超感觉隔着肚皮都能摸到高杨阴茎的轮廓，声带像失灵了一样，张着嘴发不出一点声音。  
高杨缓过劲来，试探着就着这姿势抽插了两下，张超支离破碎的呻吟很快就泄出了喉咙。  
指望腰都软了的张超自己动是没戏了，高杨仗着自己腰力好，借了床垫的弹力一下下顶着张超，每次都能顶到最深的地方。  
“超儿，给你骑马打基础呢，怎么样？好玩吗？”高杨肏得起劲，张超被肏得快失了神，嘴角晕开的脂膏仿佛飞上了眼角，双手勉强撑在摊了一层裙摆的高杨肚子上，奈何又手下的真丝布料又软又滑，上边还粘着自己的精液和不知名的体液，一下一下打着滑稳不住身子，高杨的阴茎也在身体里转着圈儿似的玩他。  
终于高杨感觉阴囊一阵收缩，张超也高喊着射出来了第二次，旗袍的前摆又粘上了浓白的精液，后穴也是一阵缩紧，高杨连忙拔出了自己的阴茎，绞紧的穴口挽留似的嘬了一口龟头，下一秒高杨也射了出来，射在张超的股缝里，几滴溅上了本还算干净的旗袍后摆。  
张超支撑不住倒在高杨身上喘着气：“代代说的对，你到底是当兵的。”  
高杨懵了一下，摸了摸埋在自己肩窝里毛绒绒的脑袋：“怎么啦，这骑马教的还是不好吗？”

8  
清洗完的两人窝在被窝里，高杨搂着张超正准备睡，不想张超突然转了身跟自己面对面。  
“高杨，我刚刚跟你说的，我一直这样，是认真的。”张超缓缓开口。  
“什么一直这样？”  
“就是，我喜欢穿女孩子的衣服，喜欢用女孩子的胭脂水粉，会跟女孩子一样含羞带怯，我从懂事开始就一直这样。”张超像怕自己后悔一样，连珠炮似的不给高杨插话的机会，“我就是这样的，所以你，还会喜欢我吗？”  
高杨一直没说话，张超越来越不安，时间长得等到张超觉得高杨都不会再说话了。  
“没事，不是人人都能接受的。”张超努力让自己的声音听起来没那么抖，“那我就走了。”  
张超下了床，去取挂在窗前的那件旗袍，上面还留着几刻钟前两人欢爱留下的印记。莹白的月华打在张超光裸的上身，跟旗袍上那几多昆山夜光一样，白的柔和，确刺痛了高杨的眼睛，他马上翻身下了床，在张超碰到那件旗袍前把张超紧紧搂在了怀里。  
“我不是，不接受。”高杨顿了许久才又开口，“我只是在想，我要爬到多高的位置，我的宝贝才能穿着喜欢的衣服，走在阳光下面。”  
张超默不作声，盯着高杨环在他腰间的手。  
“下次，不要绣昆山夜光了。”高杨摸了两下绽放的盘扣，“我的宝贝不该只在晚上才能漂漂亮亮的。我看这金星雪浪就挺好的。”

9  
半年后，大总统该换届了，一向无心仕途的高少校牵了马准备去往南京参选。  
临行前高少校进了代老板的裁缝铺子，买下了所有上好的红色布料。  
“给超儿多做几身吧，等我回来了，超儿就能穿着这个，同我成亲了。”

（正文完结）

逼叨几句：  
现在大家关注lgbt群体常常只关注gay和les以及双性恋，往往会把Transgender（跨性别者）给忽略掉，其实他们也是少数群体，可能受到的非议会比单纯的同性恋者更多。跨性别者不仅仅是做了变性手术的，在自我认知上，认为自己是异性的其实也算跨性别者。  
写的是个架空的民国，超儿和代代的角色也不能算是典型的跨性别者，毕竟我在现实生活中并没有接触过或是他们不愿表现出来。  
写这篇的意思，有一点，是希望lgbt群体真的有一天，不被人带上任何的有色眼镜（有些腐女看稀奇其实也算）看待，也不会因为是lgbt群体受到非议或是同情，他们其实也只是普通人，他们要的不是所谓的尊重，而是可以光明正大在阳光下牵手接吻，可以在阳光下穿自己喜欢的衣服。

敬自由，敬所有美好的爱情。  
（写的不咋子，立意还是要有！）


End file.
